This invention relates to a game or puzzle, hereinafter called a game, in which a plurality of members of at least two identifiable kinds, there being at least one member of each kind, are housed in a container and are movable indirectly from initial positions in which the members are in an initial sequence with respect to each other, through intermediate positions into final positions in which the members are in a pre-selected sequence with respect to each other.